One of the Princesses?
by Calico Neko
Summary: Di usianya yg ke-16 Kuroko mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki kakak kandung yg terpaksa berpisah dengannya. Di Seirin Private School dia dikabarkan berada. Berbekal tekad dan doa Kuroko berangkat, namun dinobatkan sebagai salah satu Princess hanya karena dia termasuk dalam 2 laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan tak beruntung yang harus ber-crossdress sepanjang jam sekolah [Crack & Harem?]
1. Aku punya kakak?

"Dia adalah kakakmu, Tetsuya. Dari kabar terakhir yang kami dengar dia bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki bernama Seirin Private School. Kalau kau ingin mencarinya, kami tak keberatan."

Itulah ujar kedua orang tua angkatnya pada ulang tahun ke enam belasnya. Sebuah foto tua yang sudah tak jelas lagi menunjukkan siapa dan siapa. Parahnya foto tersebut diambil ketika keduanya berusia satu bulan, itupun mungkin. Sama sekali tak membantu. Diperparah dengan nama si kakak yang tidak diketahui.

Dari yang orang tua angkatnya ceritakan, kedua orang tua kandungnya meninggal entah dengan alasan apa saat keduanya masih sangat kecil sehingga Kuroko dan sang kakak harus dititipkan di panti asuhan dalam keadaan belum bernama. Kedua kakak beradik ini dipisahkan oleh proses adopsi, masing-masing keluarga hanya mampu menanggung satu orang anak. Dari cerita, keduanya menggenggam foto ini, artinya sang kakak pun memiliki foto yang sama.

Namun berkat foto tersebut, Kuroko merasa senang mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki saudara kandung, dia memiliki seseorang yang mungkin menunggunya di luar sana.

Berbekal tekad dan doa orang tua angkatnya, Kuroko berujar, "Aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan menemukan _Nii-san_!"

* * *

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki - Story **© **Calico Neko**

**One of the Princesses?!  
**

**Harem Fiction of Kuroko Tetsuya & Furihata Kouki  
**

* * *

Mata Kuroko mengedip heran melihat penampilan sekolah barunya. Mengerikan bagi Kuroko yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja sebab penampakan sekolahnya sangatlah fantastis, besar dan mewah sekali seperti sebuah kastil.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki area sekolah dan tak menemukan seorang pun selain-

"Eh, bukankah ini sekolah khusus laki-laki?"

-seorang gadis memakai dress selutut yang tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil menenteng sepatu berhak 5 cm. Wajahnya yang terbilang manis terlihat pucat seperti dikejar hantu.

Dia terkejut saat berpapasan dengan Kuroko. Gelagapan, gadis tersebut berhenti di depan Kuroko sambil berbicara cepat, "Ah, eh, itu.. ah, kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan kau tidak melihatku ya." Secara tiba-tiba gadis tadi mengecup pipi Kuroko. "Untuk tutup mulut," ujarnya sambil kembali berlari.

Kuroko yang kebingungan hanya menatap sesaat ke arah gadis tadi menghilang. Tanpa sadar jemarinya mengelus pipi yang baru saja tertimpa durian runtuh, jarang-jarang Kuroko mendapat ciuman seperti barusan dari seorang gadis.

Kuroko yang masih agak terkejut kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Akan tetapi, saat akan melangkah tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang cukup besar. Perempuan bertubuh besar, eh bukan, melainkan seorang pria yang agak mirip dengan perempuan. Keduanya jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" protesnya dengan suara nyaring padahal dialah yang menabrak Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Bangkit dari jatuhnya, Kuroko segera membantu siapapun orang yang tadi menabraknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-" protes orang berambut hitam sebahu tersebut terhenti ketika melihat penampilan Kuroko. Dilihatnya dari atas ke bawah, ke depan dan ke belakang, seperti sedang menilai suatu barang. "Manisnya!" pekiknya tiba-tiba sambil menyeret Kuroko entah kemana. Koper berat yang menjadi teman perjalanan Kuroko terasa semakin membebani.

* * *

Kuroko parah dalam olahraga khususnya berlari. Hanya dengan seret paksa yang dilakukan orang tak dikenalnya tersebut cukup untuk membuatnya terengah-engah hebat. Untunglah dia tidak memiliki penyakit pernafasan apapun, setidaknya dia tidak akan kolaps mendadak.

BRAK, suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tak berkepintuan.

"Sei-_chan_! Aku menemukan orang yang tepat!" teriak si penyeret dengan kencangnya.

"Berisik _shemale_! Kupingku sampai berdengung mendengar suaramu, tahu!"

Tak memedulikan ucapan seseorang bertubuh jangkung berkulit agak gelap, orang yang dikatai _shemale_ tersebut kembali menyeret Kuroko ke hadapan sebuah meja. Sepintas, dari balik punggung kursi yang membelakangi mereka terlihat surai berwarna merah.

Dengan bunyi kursi yang sepertinya tak pernah diberi pelumas, orang tersebut membalikkan kursinya, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berambut dan beriris merah yang berada dalam balutan seragam Seirin Private School.

"Ada apa Reo?" tanya di laki-laki bernama Sei-_chan_(?) tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku kumpulan trik bermain shogi.

_Shemale_ yang ternyata bernama Reo merebut buku tersebut dan melemparnya entah kemana. "Jangan membaca terus! Lihat siapa yang berada di sebelahku! Sepertinya dia adalah anak baru yang dibicarakan kepala sekolah. Aku rasa dia kandidat yang tepat untuk menggantikan peranmu."

Mendengar kata peran Sei-_chan_ mengalihkan perhatiannya para Kuroko si surai biru muda. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ditelitinya tubuh Kuroko sambil sesekali menyentuhnya, termasuk pantatnya dia tepuk dengan kurang ajarnya.

Mata Sei-_chan_ berkilat senang.

"Selamat datang di Seirin Private School, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Kepala sekolah sudah memberitahu kami tentang kedatanganmu."

"Salam kenal, Akashi-_kun_," balasnya ramah sambil membungkuk.

Ketua OSIS yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Akashi tersebut tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari rupanya. Tidak apa-apa, Kouki akan membantumu dan menjelaskan semuanya." Sambil membisikkan 'Kouki itu siapa', Akashi memerintahkan si laki-laki berbadan besar berkulit gelap untuk mengantarkan Kuroko ke kamar barunya. "Ini kunci kamarmu, Tetsuya," mata Kuroko nyaris lepas dari rongganya mendengar Akashi memanggil nama depannya. "Cadangan hanya ada padaku, jadi kau tenang saja." Kuroko dibuat semakin bingung. "Daiki, antar Tetsuya ke kamarnya. Ingat, aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan kau berbuat macam-macam lagi terhadap Kouki."

"Ck! Iya... _Oji-sama_..." jawabnya malas-malasan. "Ayo."

Ayo yang dimaksudkannya bukan bermaksud mengantar Kuroko dengan berjalan memimpin, melainkan menggendong Kuroko di pundaknya seperti karung beras. Tangan lainnya dengan mudah menyeret koper Kuroko.

"Aomine Daiki, selamat datang dan salam kenal, Princess!"

* * *

"_Kami-sama_, dadaku sakit sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan bisa memakai bra ketat begini."

Sedang khusyuk dengan proses melepas pakaian wanitanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu kamarnya. Seseorang sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Hanya Akashi yang memiliki akses ke kamar tersebut, namun dia tak mungkin seperti maling masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kan?

Belum sempat memakai kaos, pintu sudah menjeblak terbuka.

"WAA!"

"WOW!"

BRAK, suara pintu yang kembali ditutup.

Jantung Kuroko berdetak cepat. Dia bukan seorang mesum, tetapi kalau tiba-tiba terpampang jelas tubuh perempuan wajar saja darah mudanya bergejolak.

"Aomine-_kun_, barusan..."

"Tenang saja, Tetsu..." seperti Akashi, Aomine pun dengan seenaknya mengakrabkan diri dengan menyingkat nama depannya. "Hei, Kou, dia teman sekamarmu yang baru!" Setelah meneriakkan kalimat barusan, Aomine mengelus kepala Kuroko dan berucap, "Tadinya aku mau menggoda dia sebentar, tapi sepertinya kau mau beristirahat. Jadi lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa lagi, Tetsu!" Dengan gestur maskulinnya, dia berjalan menjauh.

Kuroko menghadap ke arah pintu. Mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang masih berlari, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang. Aku Furihata Kouki. Maaf tadi aku membuatmu terkejut."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," balasnya pelan karena masih terkejut. Matanya sampai tak berkedip melihat sosok di depannya. "_Ano_, apakah kau laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki. Lihat!" Dia yang bernama Furihata mengangkat kaosnya ke atas dan benar saja, rata.

Keadaan menjadi canggung di antara keduanya, hanya terdengar suara pintu kamar yang perlahan menutup di balik punggung Kuroko.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menggantikan peran Akashi sebagai Princess?"

"Eh, maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tidak diberitahu apapun?" pekik Furihata. "Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit mengejutkan."

Menuruti kata-katanya, Kuroko duduk di atas salah satu kasur yang terdapat di dalam ruang tersebut. Kuroko baru menyadarinya bahwa kamar ini terbilang rapi. Anggapan bahwa teman sekamarnya adalah orang yang cinta kerapihan dan kebersihan membuatnya sedikit merasa lega. Akan tetapi, yang membuatnya agak heran adalah dinding kamar yang berwarna merah muda serta beragam boneka yang tersebar di sisi kamar. Tak sedikit bunga berbagai jenis yang masih segar mengisi beberapa pot.

Sambil menawari Kuroko segelas air putih, Furihata menjelaskan, "Ini tentang Seirin Private School. Sekolah ini memang sekolah khusus laki-laki, termasuk para guru dan kepala sekolah yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah aku lihat. Karena ini adalah sekolah laki-laki, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu setiap tahun akan diadakan pemilihan secara sepihak siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi Princesses. Nah, Princesses ini adalah dua orang tidak beruntung yang harus berpakaian perempuan selama jam sekolah, menghibur, ah tepatnya untuk memuaskan dahaga laki-laki terhadap perempuan karena kita memang terisolir selama setahun penuh dari apapun yang namanya perempuan, kecuali dari keluarga."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Furihata-_kun_," ujar Kuroko yang memucat.

"Bukan memuaskan dalam artian itu. Kita hanya harus berlaku seperti perempuan. Misalnya menjadi teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol, yang lebih perhatian, menghibur mereka bila mereka sedang sedih."

"Kita?" putus Kuroko sambil beranjak dari atas kasur. "Apa maksudnya dengan kita?"

Furihata menggeram kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti? Kau itu ditunjuk oleh Akashi untuk menjadi Princess, menemaniku. Kau ingat saat kau berpapasan dengan seorang gadis di dekat gerbang? Itu aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Mibuchi-_senpai _yang menawariku pakaian baru! Aku ditunjuk secara sepihak karena aku yang paling pendek di antara teman-teman seangkatanku."

"Jadi maksudnya, aku... Kau yang menciumku tadi?" nada suara Kuroko berubah kecewa.

"Ya, dan dengan tinggal di kamar ini sudah menandakan bahwa kau adalah Princess. Sampai akhir tahun ajaran baru kau akan sekamar denganku, berseragam perempuan selama jam sekolah, diajak kencan oleh mereka, menemani minum teh, dan sebagainya. " Nafas Furihata menderu saat penjelasan, jelas dia kesal dengan keadaannya.

"Tapi kau mengatakan dua orang, lalu kenapa aku terpilih?"

"Karena Akashi berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS padahal dia masih kelas satu jadi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perannya."

"Dan Akashi-_kun_ terpilih karena..."

"Ya, karena dia termasuk dalam dua terpendek." Kuroko menelan ludahnya.

"Tapi, menjadi Princess mendapat gaji dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Juga banyak keuntungan lain yang aku juga lupa karena banyak sekali."

Mendengar kata keuntungan kuping Kuroko berdiri bak anjing. Sedari kecil Kuroko memang senang dengan yang namanya gratisan.

"Furihata-_kun_, kalau kau sedang berusaha menghiburku, kau cukup berhasil."

"Oh..." ucap Furihata si surai coklat sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi kau harus mengembalikan semuanya kalau kau berhenti menjadi Princess," ucap suara baru dari arah pintu. Akashi Seijuurou, ditemani seseorang yang belum Kuroko lihat tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Badannya besar sekali, lebih besar daripada Aomine. "Aku membawakan seragam untukmu, Tetsuya." Akashi masuk, diikuti si pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah mengerikan. Dia langsung mendapat teguran. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk ke sini, Kenichi. Kau membuat Kouki takut."

Kuroko melirik Furihata yang ternyata sudah meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. "Akashi-_kun_, aku..."

"Ya, penjelasan Kouki sudah cukup lengkap. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh, kau akan mengerti sendiri nantinya." Akashi pun memberikan kotak berisi seragam perempuan untuk Kuroko yang menerima dengan tampang datar. Tanpa berbasa-basi selain mengelus dagu Kuroko dengan jari telunjuknya, Akashi berbalik badan dan keluar dari kamar. "Besok pagi temui aku dulu, ada yang harus aku jelaskan pada kalian berdua. Dan juga sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati. Kunci cadanganku sepertinya ada yang menggandakan. Selamat beristirahat, Princesses."

Kuroko masih berdiri mematung sambil menggenggam kotak berisi seragam barunya, memandangi punggung Akashi dan Kenichi yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang perlahan berdecit menutup.

Dia merasa lelah. Tujuan Kuroko pindah ke sekolah ini untuk mencari kakaknya yang selama 16 tahun tak pernah dia temui, sekarang dengan seenaknya dia terpilih untuk berperan aneh hanya karena dia pendek.

"Furihata-_kun_, tolong ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam perempuan dan hibur aku sebentar." Kuroko mendapat lemparan boneka tepat di wajahnya.

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

* * *

_Down_ saat nemu pengumuman KuroBas ga tayang pas taun baru (curiga Magi juga) [semoga ga bener], akhirnya aq ketik ini secara kilat. Mungkin ada yg udah ga asing dengan alurnya. Yap, ini terinspirasi dari dorama/anime Princess Princess (D). Tapi tenang aja, aq ambil tema sekolahnya aja. Kalo ada yg udah buat tema ini, semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan dan aq minta maaf.

Ini harem & bukan cuma GoM yg bakal tampil. Siapa si kakak masih aq sembunyikan, yg jelas bukan Furi. Oh ya, mungkin lupa Kenichi di atas adalah Okamura, si chinrilla dari Yosen.

Makasih udah membaca. Review, okay ^^


	2. Aku cantik?

Tubuh Kuroko serasa melayang di atas awan gelap. Dirinya terombang-ambing tak tentu arah, seperti sebuah plastik saja. Namun anehnya terasa berat. Ah, Kuroko tahu. Dia adalah plastik yang telah terisi air hujan. Berat. Lama kelamaan tubuh plastiknya sobek dan menumpahkan airnya ke bumi.

* * *

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story **© **Calico Neko**

**One of the Princesses?!**

**Harem & Crack Fiction of Kuroko Tetsuya & Furihata Kouki**

* * *

Gubrak! – Kuroko pun sukses terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu membentur lantai.

Salahkan mimpi buruk namun tidak juga yang baru saja dia lihat di alam bawah sadarnya. Mimpi yang timbul berkat perekrutan dirinya secara sepihak dan tiba-tiba, yaitu menjadi Princess di Seirin Private School. Kalau Kuroko ditanyai apakah mimpinya pernah menjadi kenyataan, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Menjadi Princess adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk secara perlahan. Kepalanya sakit sekali berkat terbentur lantai. Sambil mengelus bagian yang sakit dengan agak kasar, Kuroko melirik seisi kamarnya yang hanya berpenerangan remang-remang. Tentu saja karena dia dan korban satunya, alias Princess Furihata tidak suka bila tidur dalam kondisi gelap tetapi juga tidak suka bila terlalu terang. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu berdebat tentang lampu.

Diliriknya teman sekamarnya yang baru beberapa jam lalu berkenalan dengannya. Cara tidur yang sangat tidak '_lady like_' sekali. Kakinya membuka lebar dengan kaki satunya bersandaran tinggi pada dinding di sebelahnya. Kedua tangannya merentang lebar di sisi tubuhnya. Piyama berwarna kuningnya pun tersingkap ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang memiliki sedikit otot. Untung tidak ditambah dengan mendengkur. Namun itu belumlah parah. Posisi tidur Furihata sudah berputar 180 derajat alias kaki di atas bantal.

"Bagaimana kalau yang lain lihat?" bisik Kuroko yang berbaik hati menyelimutinya dengan selimut bergambar kelinci yang sudah acak-acakan di atas lantai.

Furihata menggeliat pelan sambil mengganti posisi menjadi tidak kalah spektakulernya. Kuroko pun akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya, yang ternyata hanya berlangsung selama setengah jam, itupun sepertinya kurang.

Alarm berbunyi dan seperti sudah terprogram, mata Furihata membuka lebar sehingga memperlihatkan pupilnya yang kecil. Menggeliat pelan, Furihata beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Kuroko.

"Kuroko, bangun kita harus bersiap-siap."

Kuroko pun yang sebetulnya sudah merasa segar gara-gara terjatuh dari tempat tidur tadi ikut bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Furihata-_kun_, sekarang masih pukul 6 lebih 30 menit. Bukankah kita bertemu Akashi-_kun_ sebelum masuk kelas, jadi pukul 7 lewat 30 pun tidak akan apa-apa," ujar Kuroko sambil membersihkan matanya.

"Iya, tapi apa kau lupa kalau kita harus berdandan?" tanya Furihata sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di kamar mereka.

Kuroko yang akan menyalakan lampu kamar langsung berdiri mematung mendengar kata 'berdandan'. Kuroko baru beberapa minggu yang lalu pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan telinganya. Semua kotoran telinga sudah diambil jadi tidak mungkin dia salah dengar. Iya, kan?

Harap-harap cemas dan tidak berani melakukan hal lainnya selain menunggu Furihata keluar dari ritual kamar mandinya, yang ditunggu akhirnya keluar setelah 10 menit berada di dalam. Bagi Kuroko yang tidak suka berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi merasa bahwa 10 menit itu lama.

Kuroko melotot malihat penampilan Furihata. Dia hanya memakai handuk berwarna putih di pinggangnya, itu pun hanya menutupi setengah bagian pahanya. Beberapa butir air terlihat menetes di leher dan dadanya. Diperhatikan secara seksama pun Kuroko yakin kalau Furihata tidak memiliki bulu badan sebanyak laki-laki kebanyakan. Lengan dan kakinya mulus seperti perempuan!

"Kuroko, kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Tersadar kalau dia terlalu lama menatap Furihata yang sudah bergerak mundur dengan takut, Kuroko akhirnya menyambar handuk mandinya dan segera menyibukkan diri di kamar mandi.

Kuroko bingung. '_Furihata-kun menghabiskan waktu dengan apa saja selama sepuluh menit?_' Sebetulnya pertanyaan Kuroko tidak begitu salah sebab rekor terlama dia mandi adalah 7 menit, itupun sudah termasuk keramas. Daripada semakin bingung, akhirnya Kuroko mandi seadanya, alias mandi seperti biasa dia lakukan. Tidak lupa menggosok gigi tentunya.

Lebih sedikit dari lima menit dan Kuroko mendapat teguran dari Furihata yang masih saja memakai handuk putihnya.

"Kuroko, mandimu cepat sekali."

Kalau Kuroko tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam sana, dia pasti sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa Furihata-_kun_ lama di kamar mandi? Apa kau mencukur bulu kakimu dulu?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk kaki Furihata.

"Hah? Aku tidak punya bulu kaki. Apa yang harus aku cukur? Dan sepertinya kau juga, Kuroko."

Memandang kakinya yang masih setengah basah karena malas-malasan dia keringkan, selama hidup hingga 16 tahun ini akhirnya Kuroko menyadarinya. Berkat Furihata, Kuroko menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki bulu di tangan dan kakinya. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya?

Kuroko pun dengan gontai mendekati kotak pemberian Akashi kemarin yang berisikan seragam sekolahnya.

Mata Kuroko melotot. Di dalamnya terdapat seragam _sailor_ untuk perempuan berwarna gelap dan berlengan panjang juga rok berwarna putih yang sepertinya sangat pendek. Tidak hanya itu, Kuroko juga menemukan-

"Furihata-_kun_, apa aku harus mengenakan bra?"

Suara Kuroko lama-lama menghllang. Di belakangnya Furihata sudah dengan gesit memakai bra yang dia keluhkan sempit itu. Bra yang dipesan khusus sehingga tidak berisi busa, melainkan silikon agar mirip dengan 'aslinya'.

"Ada apa? Kau mau aku bantu pakaikan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Furihata mengambil bra dari tangan Kuroko dan membantu memakaikan, persis seperti ibu yang membantu anak perempuannya yang perdana memakai bra. Setelah terpasang benar, tangan Kuroko tanpa sadar meremas silikon.

Wajah Kuroko memerah. "Hahaha, mirip kan?" tawa Furihata yang sama sekali tidak mengandung nada mengejek. Jelas sudah dulu juga dia mengalami hal yang sama.

Mirip bagaimana? Kuroko itu belum pernah berpacaran. Otomatis yang pernah dia sentuh hanya milik ibu susunya, itupun pastinya belasan tahun yang lalu semasa menyusui. Dari pada ambil pusing, Kuroko menerima deodoran yang Furihata sodorkan padanya dan mulai memakai celana dalam yang untungnya bukan celana dalam perempuan, kemudian mengenakan rok.

Ya Tuhan! Benar saja kalau roknya pendek sekali! Hanya menutupi setengah bagian pahanya. Ini sama saja dengan kalau dia memakai handuk. Kuroko merasa sangat terekspos dan bagian pentingnya terasa sejuk karena bertemu dekat dengan udara.

Tergagap, Kuroko kembali berbalik untuk meminta pertolongan dan menemukan Furihata yang telah berpakaian seragam rapi dan lengkap.

"Furihata-_kun_, kau manis sekali seperti perempuan!" Dalam keadaan apapun Kuroko jarang memekik, tetapi tidak dengan sekarang. Furihata Kouki, teman sekamarnya yang tidur dalam posisi mencengangkan, berubah menjadi angsa putih!

Atasan _sailor_ yang tidak terlalu ketat terlihat pas di badannya sehingga sedikit membentuk bagian dada. Rok putih yang hanya menutupi setengah bagian pahanya jelas memperlihatkan kaki jenjang berkulit putihnya. Jangan lupakan rambut palsu dengan panjang sebahu, sedikit bergelombang, berponi samping, dan berwarna cokelat seperti rambut asli Furihata.

"Ja-jangan katai aku perempuan!" bentak Furihata tergagap sambil merapatkan kakinya yang sebetulnya tidak perlu. "Sebelum kau mengataiku manis, sebaiknya kau berpakaian dulu, baru berkomentar!"

Kuroko yang masih tercengang melihat penampilan drastis Furihata mulai memakai seragam _sailor_-nya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, yang jelas seragamnya terasa pas, tidak ketat tetapi juga tidak kebesaran. Setelah terpasang rapi, Kuroko memakai rambut palsunya yang bermodel hampir mirip dengan milik Furihata. Bedanya hanyalah poni Kuroko yang berponi depan dan berwarna biru muda persis seperti rambut aslinya.

"Kuroko!" Kali ini Furihata yang berteriak.

Dengan tergesa Furihata mendekati lemarinya dan menggeledah isinya. Entah apa yang dia cari. Dari reaksi Furihata sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kuroko bercermin dan tepat sekali. Kuroko si pecinta film horor untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri.

"Kuroko, kau cantik sekali!"

Iya, Kuroko sangat cantik dan itu membuatnya takut, sepertinya Furihata juga ketakutan. Dia benar-benar seperti perempuan. Kalau dia berjalan-jalan dipastikan tidak akan ada yang mengetahui dia sebagai laki-laki. Dengan tinggi badannya yang hanya 168 cm, Kuroko dapat menjadi kandidat perempuan bertubuh tinggi. Dari pantulan dirinya yang kini masih dia pelototi, kakinyalah yang paling mengerikan karena benar-benar seperti kaki perempuan, sama seperti Furihata.

"Kuroko, pakai ini!" pinta atau tepatnya perintah Furihata sambil menyerahkan sesuatu seperti kaos kaki. Begitu dibentangkan, ternyata itu adalah _stocking_ berwarna hitam.

"Furihata-_kun_ pakai juga, kan?" Kuroko meneguk ludah. Dia bukan seorang egois, sehingga ketika melihat Furihata menggeleng, Kuroko merasa bersalah dan cemas.

"Hanya ada satu."

"Kalau begitu Furihata-_kun_ saja yang pakai."

"Tidak, kau akan menjadi sasaran utama mereka daripada aku. Pokoknya kau yang harus pakai!"

"Furihata-_kun_, aku tahu kita baru saling mengenal, tapi aku mohon jangan berdebat denganku. Lihat dirimu." Ditariknya lengan Furihata ke depan cermin dan terlihatlah pantulan diri kedua Princess.

Salahkan diri Furihata sendiri yang belum pernah berdiri bersebelahan di depan cermin yang sama dengan Akashi, sehingga dia tidak memiliki pembanding dan tidak tahu bagaimana 'perubahan wujudnya'. Seketika itu pula Kuroko dan Furihata merinding berjamaah dan dalam sekejap isi lemari Furihata sudah dikeluarkan dengan beringas hanya untuk mencari _stocking_ atau celana apapun yang pantas untuk menutupi kaki mereka.

"Pantas saja mereka suka memerhatikan kakiku!" ucap Furihata yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Furihata-_kun_, apa tidak ada barang-barang peninggalan Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya menjadi Princess selama sebulan, jadi barang-barangnya tidak banyak."

"Jadi Akashi-_kun_ berkeliaran tanpa mengenakan apa-apa lagi?"

"Iya, hanya _boxer_ saja di balik roknya."

Mereka benar-benar mati.

Kamar yang biasanya berantakan oleh gunungan boneka sekarang seperti kapal pecah. Segala isi lemari Furihata berhasil mereka kuras keluar. Penasaran, Kuroko yang memang belum dikirimkan seluruh perlengkapan oleh orang tua angkatnya, mulai menggeledah bekas lemari Akashi yang benar saja kosong. Setelah setengah jam yang tadinya diniatkan untuk berdandan, berakhir dengan kenihilan. _Stocking_ kedua tidak ditemukan dan kedua Princess berkeringat deras bahkan sebelum keluar kamar.

"Kuroko, kau saja yang pakai. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Furihata benar-benar terlihat pasrah di antara sikap melindunginya. Kuroko sendiri akui dia lebih terlihat seperti perempuan dibandingkan Furihata, lebih cantik dan manis. Akan tetapi, mana mungkin Kuroko menerimanya. Kuroko tidak akan membiarkan Furihata, calon sahabat barunya, menanggung beban tatapan mesum.

"Kalau begitu kita _Jan Ken_."

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya kau yang harus pakai!" Sungguh keras kepala si Furihata yang satu ini.

Si surai biru muda menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara. Furihata-_kun_, kau punya gunting?"

* * *

Kamar ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam keadaan berantakan oleh kedua pemiliknya yang sudah berpakaian seragam perempuan. Akhirnya, setelah debat dan pencarian panjang mereka, Kuroko berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Gunting _stocking_ di bagian lutut, sehingga yang satu akan mendapat celana dan satunya akan mendapat manset paha. Walau tidak menutupi betis mereka, setidaknya ini lebih baik. Keduanya sudah membuat rencana akan pergi membeli persediaan _stocking_ atau sejenisnya secepatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Furihata terus-menerus merutuki kebodohannya karena nyaris selama 1 semester dia menjadi Princess, dia berkeliaran mengenakan rok pendek tanpa 'pengaman' apapun. Furihata merasa ternoda.

"Tenanglah, Furihata-_kun_, nanti bedaknya luntur."

Ah iya, bicara tentang dandan, Kuroko dan Furihata berhasil membubuhkan sedikit pelembab dan bedak bayi di wajah mereka.

"Tapi..."

Seperti Furihata, Kuroko pun memiliki banyak kata 'tapi' di otaknya. Namun bila mengingat tujuannya ke sekolah ini adalah untuk mencari kakaknya, maka dia harus bertahan. Dia tidak boleh pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Suara langkah kaki dari sepatu berhak 3 cm milik Kuroko dan Furihata bergema di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Sepanjang mata melihat, Kuroko belum menemukan siswa lainnya, hanya tetumbuhan dan dinding lorong. Entah harus merasa beruntung atau tidak mengetahui fakta tersebut. Kuroko yang memang masih merasa asing dengan sekolah barunya agak terkejut ketika Furihata berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang mungkin mencapai tinggi 3 m. Kuroko yakini bukan ruangan OSIS karena pintunya pun terlihat megah.

Furihata mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan pintu pun perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang terang benderang. Akan tetapi, yang menjadi fokus pertama Kuroko adalah dua orang berseragam Seirin Private School yang berdiri (bila tidak ingin disebut berjaga) di samping kanan dan kiri pintu. Keduanya memasang senyum profesional ala _host_.

"Selamat datang di ruang kepala sekolah, Princesses."

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

* * *

Terima kasih spesial untuk **Aliyss, Shina Suzuki, Aquamarine Aquar, yui-yutikaisy, caesaramelia, Freir, Lee Kibum, Blankpaper82, Shaun the Rabbit, VilettaOnyxLV, icyng, Myadorabletetsuya, jesper.s, BakaFujo, aster-bunny-bee, Anagata Lady Okita, Wookie, Zefanya Elric 15, LadySaphireBlue, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, HoshiKirari, annpui, Guest, Seijuurou Eisha** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview (semoga tdk ada nama/PM yg terlewat). Makasih juga untuk yang sudah fave & follow dan semuanya yang udah baca.

Rangkuman jawaban pertanyaan: Berhubung ini harem&crack Tetsu & Kouki, jadi akan banyak momen all x Kuroko&Furihata. Pairing untuk keduanya masih belum aku tentukan. Untuk yang minta pairing selain X-Kuroko atau Y-Furihata, silakan, akan aku coba selipkan.

Review, oke ^^


	3. Princesses Berkumpul

Kuroko kebingungan. Bukankah kemarin Akashi meminta keduanya menemui dia dulu di ruang OSIS? Lalu, kenapa sekarang Furihata membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah? Saat Kuroko menanyakannya, Furihata menjawab karena pesan dadakan yang Akashi kirimkan padanya saat Kuroko sedang mandi tadi. Baiklah, jawaban itu bisa diterima. Namun, siapa dua makhluk jangkung yang berdiri di dekat pintu ini?

* * *

**KuroBasu **© **Fujoshi** aka **Fujimaki ****Tadatoshi **  


******One of the Princesses?!** © **Calico Neko**

**Harem & Crack Fiction of Kuroko Tetsuya & Furihata Kouki**

* * *

"Selamat datang di ruang kepala sekolah, Princesses."

Kuroko kebingungan mendapati dua sosok tegap tersebut yang sedang memasang senyum (mungkin bermaksud) menggoda. Yang satu dia ingat sebagai Aomine Daiki, yang kemarin mengantarnya ke kamar dengan cara menggendongnya di pundak. Satunya lagi memiliki perawakan mirip Aomine, bedanya adalah dari warna kulit dan rambut. Raksasa, adalah komentar pertama yang terbersit dalam benak Kuroko.

"I-iya, Kaga- eh, maksudku Taiga-_kun_ dan juga Daiki... _eto_..." Aomine tersenyum mengetahui gagap Furihata yang kambuh kalau dia gugup. Dalam bisikan, Furihata berujar, "Daiki _onii-chan_."

Apa?! Tunggu sebentar. Telinga Kuroko benar-benar sudah diperiksakan ke THT, kan? Dia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Furihata baru saja memanggil keduanya dengan nama kecil mereka. Iya, Kuroko tidak salah dengar, terlihat dari seringai yang bermain di bibir Aomine.

"Biar aku bawakan tasmu, Princess."

Sebuah interupsi datang dari si jangkung berambut merah yang menawarkan jasanya untuk membawakan tas Kuroko. Tapi untuk apa? Kan tidak berat.

"Tidak perlu repot-"

"Biar aku bawakan tasmu, Princess." Kali ini dia ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Takut diapa-apakan, Kuroko menurut.

"Milikmu juga, Kouki-_hime_. Dan lenganmu."

Wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba memerah melihat lengan Furihata yang bergelayut pada lengan berotot Aomine, dengan tas pundak Furihata yang Aomine bawakan di tangan satunya. Dilihat dari manapun mereka seperti pasangan, sangat natural. Pikiran Kuroko mulai melanglang buana. Apa dia harus bergandengan tangan juga dengan (mungkin) Kaga Taiga ini? Apa ini salah satu tugas seorang Princess? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroko merinding geli.

"Kuroko-_hime_, di sebelah sini."

Fyuh... Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya, lega karena dia tidak harus melakukan kontak fisik dengan Taiga. Sambil membuntut di belakangnya, mata Kuroko melihat-lihat sekeliling. Terlihat deretan pigura berisikan foto-foto mantan kepala sekolah, diurutkan dari masa terdahulu hingga sekarang. Namun belum sempat melihat foto kepala sekolah yang sekarang, Kuroko sudah berada tepat di depan sebuah meja mewah, berdiri di sebelah Furihata yang terlihat pasrah karena masih bergandengan dengan Aomine.

"Furihata-_kun_, kau pernah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah sebelumnya?" Furihata menggeleng.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Kalau kau, Aomine?" tanya Kagami pada Aomine yang menggeleng sambil menguap malas-malasan.

Tak lama kemudian, dari pintu yang berasal dari ruangan lain, seorang pria tua berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan tongkatnya, sedikit dibantu papah juga oleh Akashi yang ternyata turut keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Furihata sesegera mungkin melepas gandengan tangannya dengan Aomine, kemudian keempatnya menunduk hormat pada kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Sekolah."

Beliau tersenyum, Akashi seakan menahan tawa, dan pria dewasa lain yang berdiri di belakang keduanya menegur cukup keras.

"Siapa yang kalian katakan Kepala Sekolah, anak-anak? Beliau ini adalah ayahku, Takeda. Yang kepala sekolah adalah aku, Aida Kagetora!" Kuroko, Kagami, dan Aomine menyenandungkan "Oh..." dalam tempo dan nada yang sama, hanya Furihata yang membungkuk meminta maaf. "Papa, sampai di rumah langsung beristirahat, ya. Riko-_tan_ hari ini pulang cepat, dia akan menemanimu. Dan kau Akashi, temani ayahku sampai mobil, lalu jemput yang lainnya ke sini." Seperti sudah terbiasa, Akashi membungkukkan badannya dengan sudut yang sangat tepat, lalu undur diri.

Kemudian, keempatnya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kepala sekolah. "Eh?"

"Ah, maaf anak-anak. Kita tunggu sampai Akashi dan yang lainnya kembali ya. Silakan duduk dimanapun selain di sofa soalnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ganti kulit, nanti kotor."

Cengo berjamaah. Sungguh keterlaluan kepala sekolah yang satu itu, beliau seakan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dan justru kembali ke ruangan yang darimana dia berasal tadi. Terdengar tawa keras dari dalamnya. Sepertinya beliau sedang menonton TV.

"Kepala sekolah kita aneh, ya." Tanggapan Kuroko dijawab keheningan dari ketiganya.

Sudah 10 menit mereka menunggu dan tak satupun ujung hidung baru yang nampak. Pegal, Kuroko yang berniat duduk di lantai langsung mendapat teguran dari Kagami. Furihata sampai terkaget mendengar suaranya.

"Kau ini sekarang sedang menjadi Princess, bagaimana bisa kau duduk di lantai?! Kalau pegal bilang-bilang, aku bisa memangkumu!"

"Hah~? Ini kan salahmu juga, Kagami. Kau itu tidak peka. Seharusnya sebelum Tetsu-_hime_ berniat duduk, kau yang harus menawari duluan," kata Aomine sambil membersihkan telinganya.

"Apa? Jangan berlagak hebat, Aomine! Kau tidak lihat dari tadi Furihata-_hime_ melirik terus ke arah sofa?"

Furihata kecolongan sejenak. Dia memang dari tadi pegal berdiri, tetapi kalau duduk di lantai pasti dimarahi Aomine, jadi dia diam saja sambil berharap-harap cemas. Sambil menyampirkan rambut palsunya ke belakang telinganya, dengan malu-malu dia berucap, "Iya, aku agak pegal, tapi aku takut merepotkan Ao- maksudku Daiki _onii-chan_."

"Dengar itu, Kagami!" jerit Aomine sambil merangkul pundak Furihata. "Dia ini menghargai perasaanku, jadi diam saja. Ah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Tetsu-_hime_, tapi memang sebaiknya kau tidak duduk di lantai apalagi karena sekarang kau sedang memakai rok. Jadi, ini semua adalah kesalahanmu, Bakagami!"

"Hah..! Kau mau cari ribut denganku?"

Entah asli atau hanya pura-pura berkelahi, Kagami dan Aomine saling menggenggam kerah _gakuran_ masing-masing. Kuroko dan Furihata terjepit di antara tubuh keduanya. Untungnya tak satupun dari keduanya yang bau badan.

Tak berapa lama dari adegan tak penting antara keduanya, suara Akashi yang bernada rendah menginterupsi. Suaranya sukses menghentikan tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Daiki, Taiga, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa Princesses bisa terjepit di antara kalian?" Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sambil merapikan wig mereka yang berantakan, Kuroko dan Furihata mengalihkan mata pada Akashi. Dia tidak datang sendirian, namun bersama 4 orang yang belum Kuroko kenal. Dilihat dari seragamnya, keempatnya pastilah senior. Berbeda dengan pekik senang yang keluar dari tenggorokkan Furihata, sepertinya dia mengenal keempatnya.

Seperti sudah terjadwal, Aida-_san_ keluar dari ruangannya, lalu menyalami keempat tamunya, kali ini termasuk Kuroko dan Furihata pun beliau salami. "Ah, sudah datang rupanya? Ayo berkumpul. Kita duduk bersama-sama di sofa." Kalau mereka tidak punya kesabaran berlebih, dua Princesses pasti sudah gondok. "Pertama, aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_ di Seirin Private School dan selamat karena telah menjadi Princess yang baru untuk menggantikan Akashi."

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah, akan tetapi aku akan lebih senang kalau aku tidak menjadi Princess." Laki-laki berambut belah tengah menahan tawanya dengan sebuah batuk.

"Ah, semuanya pasti berkata seperti itu, Kuroko-_kun_. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan betah. Jangan lupa kalau Furihata-_kun_ akan selalu membantumu." Ucapan beliau sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. "Mari kita mulai dari awal. Aku adalah Aida Kagetora, kepala sekolah ke 27. Di sebelahku adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia ini orang kepercayaanku, merangkap sebagai mantan Princess dan ketua OSIS. Nah, yang menyambut kalian berdua tadi adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga. Mereka ini bisa dibilang adalah _bodyguard_ kalian. Tapi ada dua lagi, akan diperkenalkan saat pergantian tugas nanti."

Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa bingung bercampur malu. "_Bodyguard_? Furihata-_kun_, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang ini."

"Soalnya, kalau aku cerita nanti kau takut," cicit si coklat sambil duduk menjauh, ngeri melihat tatapan mata Kuroko. Pantas saja Aomine dan Kagami agak perhatian bahkan sebelum mengetahui namanya. Mungkin itu juga alasan Furihata memanggil keduanya dengan nama kecil mereka.

"Tenang saja, _bodyguard_ bukan untuk mengekang kalian. Setelah tahu keadaan murid-murid di sini nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti, Kuroko-_kun_." Entah mengapa Kuroko justru merasa semakin ketakutan sekarang. "Nah, mereka berempat adalah yang harus kau kenal, Kuroko-_kun_," sambung Aida-_san_ sambil menunjuk keempat orang yang tadi datang bersama Akashi. Keempatnya duduk di sofa di hadapan Kuroko. "Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian." Entah perasaan Kuroko saja atau nada bicara Aida-_san_ berubah agak lembut, ya?

"Biar aku yang pertama!" ucap seorang berambut hitam dan berbelah tengah. "Namaku Takao Kazunari, kelas 2-B. Kau boleh memanggilku Nari-_kun_ seperti Kou-_chan_ memanggilku. Salam kenal ya, Te-_chan_!" Orangnya sepertinya ceria, terlihat dari matanya yang mengedip genit pada Kuroko.

Lalu di sebelahnya adalah laki-berambut coklat muda. "Maaf, namaku Sakurai Ryou, kelas 2-D. Salam kenal Kuroko-_san_. Ah, maaf, apakah _–san_ terlalu formal? Maaf." Kalau menghitung, Kuroko mendapati bungkukan maaf sebanyak 3 kali. Sepertinya dia seorang gugup tingkat angkut.

"Kalau aku Izuki Shun, kelas 3-C. Salam kenal Kuroko." Perkenalan yang singkat dari seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memiliki mata tajam. Wajahnya sangat oriental dan ramah, walau sepertinya (mungkin) dia agak unik.

Orang terakhir adalah laki-laki berambut hitam cepak. Wajahnya cukup galak, walau tidak semengerikan wajah Akashi atau Aomine. "Kasamatsu Yukio, kelas 3-A. Salam kenal." Kuroko sampai menelan ludah, gugup mendengar nada bicaranya.

Diperhatikannya keempat orang yang duduk di hadapannya tersebut. Kuroko mencoba mencerna siapakah mereka dan kenapa Kuroko harus mengenal mereka. Bila diperhatikan, keempatnya memiliki sedikit persamaan. Mereka duduk dengan agak anggun untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan yang pastinya... mereka tidak begitu tinggi.

Berarti...

"Mereka adalah mantan Princess. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, silakan datang pada Furihata-_kun_ atau salah satu dari mereka berempat."

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Mengerti, Kuroko pun menggangguk. "Aku dengar Akashi-_kun_ juga mantan Princess. Lalu-"

Sebuah suara memutus. "Tidak usah meminta bantuan padanya." Ucapan bernada main-main keluar dari mulut Takao. "Dia itu penghianat. Baru sebulan menjadi Princess sudah seenaknya menjadi ketua OSIS." Akashi hanya memberi tatapan membunuh yang sepertinya tidak ampuh terhadap Takao.

"Oke, perkenalan sesama Princess kita sudahi. Sekarang saatnya untuk memperkenalkan Kuroko-_kun_ pada warga Seirin Private School. Furi-"

"Tidak!" Semua dibuat jantungan oleh Furihata yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berteriak. "A-aku tidak mau ikut! Aku minta maaf kalau aku terdengar egois, tapi aku mohon, biar Kuroko saja yang ke sana sendiri. Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi dua kali!" Furihata sekarang benar-benar menangis dan dipastikan bedaknya akan luntur. Melihatnya membuat Kuroko cemas akan apa yang dihadapinya nanti.

"Furihata, tenang. Kau membuat Kuroko takut." Kasamatsu mencoba menenangkan teman sekamar Kuroko itu dengan memeluknya pelan, walau Kuroko sendiri sangat yakin dapat melihat kilat ketakutan di mata Kasamatsu. Diliriknya sekitar, keempat mantan Princess, yang berarti termasuk Akashi, beserta Aomine dan Kagami menunjukkan wajah ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Penilaian Kuroko terhadap si ketua OSIS adalah dia memiliki kewibawaan dan keberanian yang besar, namun melihat keringat sebesar biji kacang hijau yang menetes dari pelipis Akashi, si surai biru muda harus menelan pil pahit. Akashi pun sepertinya tidak punya kendali pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Maaf, kalau boleh aku ingin usul. Maaf kalau ini gila atau membuat tidak nyaman, tapi aku..." Sakurai menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Aku akan menemani Kuroko-_san_ dan Furihata-_san_ ke sana. Jadi, aku harap yang lain juga tidak keberatan menemani. Maaf, aku harap Akashi-_san_ juga ikut dengan kami. Maaf."

"Ryou-_chan_, kau gila! Aku-" melihat Furihata yang masih menangis, Takao pun luluh. "Ck, baiklah aku akan ikut."

"Kalau yang lain ikut, aku juga tidak keberatan," kata Izuki sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Aku juga. Jadi kau tenang saja, Furihata. Kami akan menemanimu." Mendengar ucapan Kasamatsu, tangis Furihata mereda. "Bagaimana denganmu, Akashi? Kami tidak memaksa, tapi kami akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau ikut."

Tersenyum simpul, Akashi dengan tegas menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan meminta 5 dari Reo. Dia pasti gembira mendengarnya."

Ketika mereka bersorak pelan dan saling menguatkan diri serta hati masing-masing, hanya Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tenang saja, Kuroko-_hime_. Kami akan melindungimu."

"Iya, tidak perlu khawatir, Tetsu-_hime_." Ucapan Kagami dan Aomine sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. Kuroko justru semakin bingung dan sepertinya merasa agak takut.

Ah, Aida-_san_ rupanya sudah kembali ke ruangannya untuk melanjutkan acara TV-nya.

* * *

Di sebuah aula berbentuk bundar yang biasa digunakan untuk pentas musik ini telah duduk sekitar 600 warga Seirin Private School yang semuanya tentu saja adalah laki-laki. Suasana begitu riuh, tidak sabar akan kedatangan Princess yang baru. Semua begitu penasaran akan dirinya.

Keadaan menghening ketika salah seorang anggota OSIS yang bernama Mibuchi menaiki panggung aula, ditemani Aomine dan Kagami. Wajah Mibuchi sangat cerah, seperti baru tertimpa durian runtuh.

"Minna-_san_~" sapanya dengan suara yang tak kalah cerianya, "Maaf menunggu lama karena kami harus menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian." Dengung 'Kejutan apa?' menggema di aula tersebut. Seperti _host_ profesional, Mibuchi merentangkan tangannya sambil berteriak, "Tanpa tunggu lama, mari kita sambut, Princesses!"

Suasana menjadi riuh menggelegar, suara yang ditimbulkan seperti bila ada bola yang berhasil dijebloskan ke dalam gawang, sangat memekakkan telinga. Siulan dan tepukan tangan pun tak kalah kencangnya terdengar.

Pintu yang digunakan oleh para siswa untuk masuk ke aula menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan tujuh laki-laki bertubuh mungil dalam balutan seragam perempuan khas Seirin Private School.

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

* * *

Terima kasih spesial untuk **yui-yutikaisy****, citrusfujo, Seijuurou Eisha, Lee Kibum, arista raska, ****jessy-jasmine-7**, Himawari Wia, VilettaOnyxLV, GalaxyandOrbit, icyng, **Myadorabletetsuya****, Tanaka Aira, Anagata Lady, Banana Trap, Aoi-Umay, Yuna Seijuurou, Aliyss, Hazu, Dee Kyou, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, annpui, HoshiKirari, chiyu sakurai, Sagi Akabara, aster-bunny-bee, Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, yui-cchi, Shina Suzuki** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview. Makasih juga untuk yang sudah fave & follow dan semuanya yang udah baca.

Princesses lain tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, ya. Untuk yg minta Aomine, Kagami, Takao, dan Sakurai juga udah aku selipkan. Oh ya, seragam yg dimaksud di sini adalah seragam Seirin.

Review, please ^^

**Note**: Karena kesibukan, sampai waktu yg tdk diketahui, multichapter yg akan di-update adalah ff yg temanya agak ringan(?).


End file.
